


I've Got Your Man

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types, game of thrones
Genre: Abuse, Escapade, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Partying, Wild Church Services
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: The town slut is the shrew that no man can tame. Who'll be the one to take her out?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lexie Grey, Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. A Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking Help From An Unlikely Source.

It is dimly lit inside of a church where several people are chanting. A man slowly comes out of one of the barrels and he is simply wearing a loincloth covered in paint, while some of the people of the church are circling the barrel and others are prancing around like idiot’s.

“Oooh, neh-neh-neh-neh! Oooh, neh-neh-neh-neh!” Some of them chant.

“Om, rah-dak-bleh-ve!” The others chant.

A lady comes in while this is happening, and she simply watches them do this odd tribute, wondering what the hell is going on.

This goes on for at least a few more seconds before-

“Stop!” The head lady, Gwen, of the church yells and everyone stops chanting and moving.

Two men walk to the barrel and pull the naked, painted man out of the barrel.

He starts walking and shakes his ass a bit.

“Before we go any further, money has to be in the collection plate!” Gwen says as she points to the collection plate.

“Put money in the plate!” The followers say in ghoul-like voices.

The lady and her companion move towards the collection plate and put money in the plate.

“I _**SAID**_ put money in the plate!”

The visitors put more money in the plate.

“Good. Bitch Baby,” Gwen says to the male visitor. “We want paper money, not these damn coins! Leave those pennies for the kids that you don’t have yet.”

“How do you know that I don’t have any kids yet?” Miles asks.

“Because I know every fucking thing.”

“She knows everything!” The followers say in ghoul-like voices.

“Now put more fucking money in the damn plate!”

He puts paper money in the plate.

“I know that’s right.” Gwen tells him. “Step forward, my daughter.”

The lady slowly walks towards her.

“I know why you are here my child.”

“You-”

“Don’t say a word, child.” Gwen says taking the other lady’s hand. “This is about you husband, Jackson, right?”

“Yes and if he knew that I was here, he’d kill me. I can’t live my life in pain and abuse anymore! Please tell me that you can help me, please!” The lady tells the Gwen.

“Well, don’t worry about it because I have his number. And if I’m correct, you’re here for your passport, right?”

“Yes, but how did you know that?”

Gwen waved her arms around.

“She knows everything!” The followers repeat in ghoul-like voices.

“Yes, bitches. Now, let’s deal with your husband.” Gwen says and she starts to walk around the barrel as if there was something in her pants, flailing her arms around.

“What the hell?” The other visitor wonder.

“Shut the fuck up, Joffrey!” Gwen yells. “Now, April, you don’t have to worry about anything because I will take care of everything.”

She starts twerking and rubbing her stomach like crazy.

“Your man is strong, but stupid. Mmm-hmm, I can also see that he drinks to much oil and loves a woman named Blanch Devereaux who lives in a hotel. I- I’m feeling something, YES! He throws up in his shoe after he watches _The Wizard of Oz_.

April simply looks at her when she starts running around the hall with her head down on the ground as if she’s scurrying for money or something.

“Pass me the Ajax and Ginger Bleach.”

One of her followers rush towards the pews and grabbed a bottle, kisses the bottle and gives it to Gwen.

Gwen opens the bottle.

“Yankee, Bobbidi, Glue!” She yells and spills some behind her and in front of her. “Yankee, Bobbidi, Glue!”

She does this several times before she stops.

“I’ve handled your man.”

“You….have?”

“Yup.”

“And did you have to do it by spilling all of that on us?” Joffrey asked.

“Shut your bitch ass up, you fucking bitch baby!” Gwen snaps.

“This is crazy!”

“Like your mama!” She counters before she turns her attention to April. “Now, you want to leave your man, right?”

“Yes, mam.” April answered.

“And do you want your passport or not?”

“Yes, mam.”

“Well tell that bitch baby to shut the fuck up and stop following him and his dumb ass. I need to do my work, alright?”

“I got it.” April answered.

“Alright.”

Gwen grabs a bottle and throws some of the content around.

“Torture the bitch!” Gwen says. “And get the passport.”

She repeats it a total of six times before-

“Pass me the dirty cola-grape soda.”

One of the followers grabbed a water bottle filled with the weird drink and handed it to her. She shakes the bottle and wiggles her hips.

“Step forward, April.”

A shaken and confused April steps forward and Gwen her get on her knees.

“Come out of her soul!” Gwen says as she sprays April. “Get the fuck out of her soul!”

Moments later, April is lying on the ground, shaking and thrashing about.

“Save this ho! Save this stupid ho!”

She drops the bottle.

“Now get me a spray!”

One of the men who took the naked man out of the barrel grabs another bottle and hands it to Gwen. She starts spraying April.

“This one is for your passport.”

She sprays April a few more times and then shouts-

“Beam her up, Dan Norretti!” Gwen says. “And one more thing! Give us poor, crazy people a damn break! Stop persecuting us with lobster and bad entertainment by Beyawnsay! Give April the things that she need and guide her by having her pay us some money!”

In that moment, April stands up and starts pacing in a wild circle.

“I know what I have to do!”

“And that is?”

“I have to kill him.” April says as she continues to pace in that wild circle.

“What?!” Everyone says.

“Kill him? For what?” Gwen asks. “You’re really gonna come talk to us about killing him? You’re actually gunning for murder in church?! You know what- get out! Come out of our church!”

“But I don’t-” April says.

“You’re an idiot! Why would you want to murder the man for? What we’re doing right now will work! You just have to believe and trust us! One, you get your revenge, two you get your passport, three for your husband to leave you.”

April goes to the plate and tried to take the money back but Gwen slapped her hand.

“Leave the fucking!” Gwen snaps. “We did all of this for your benefit and you’re calling murder on us!”

April starts crying.

“I feel the spirit inside of me, but please help me. I can’t take the abuse anymore! I can’t take the beatings anymore either! Please!”

“Hold on!”

Gwen paces back and forth.

“The power that we released is too much for you to bear all at once.”

“Thank you, mam. Than-”

“Alright! Damn, you whine too much!” Gwen says. “Now, put more money in the plate!”

April dashes to her purse and pulls out more money for her to put in the plate.

“Now, I want you to buy 11 bottles of purified water.”

“Yes, mam.”

“Place one in every corner of the house, got it?”

“Yes.”

“And get four bottles of hyla-wash-me-down.”

“And where should I get all of these?”

“Purchase everything in the little shop around the back. Everything costs $20.00 each, got that?”

“$20 each?!”

“Yes! You have a problem with that?”

“N-No, mam, no.”

“And I also want you to use this when you shower.” Gwen says giving her another bottle. “Two times a day f-fo-f-for 2 weeks.”

“Yes, mam.”

“I recommend you get 50 bottles of that one! And six bottles of belvita-juice. With the belvita-juice, you’re gonna spray that around the house every morning.”

“Okay, mam.”

“Now go purchase everything around the back. Now go and be free of your husband! And don’t forget that you’re going to need to come back in one month time for the next reading and remember to bring more money!”

And with that, April thanked her and left the church.

“Do you fucker feel the spirit? Do you slut puppies feel the fucking spirit?!”

The followers start to agree with her when she paces in a circle and waves a piece of broken wood.

“Wait! Bitch baby, you’re still here?”

“Yes.” Joffrey answered.

“Did you put more money in the plate?”

“I don’t have anymore money. I’m broke!”

“Broke?! Then what the hell are you doing here?!”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? You just said that you’re broke, so leave the place!”

“But I want the six numbers for the winning lottery ticket tonight!”

“Me too!” Gwen tells him. “Bitch baby, tell me something: If I could read the six numbers, do you think that I would be here robbing people of their money?”

“So, so you not a helpful lady of faith?”

“No, bitch! Now leave the place if you know what’s good for you!”

“Hell, no! I want my money back!” Joffrey declared, walking towards the plate.

“Rawr!” A couple of the followers growl at him and he stops in his tracks.

“You think you’re bad, don’t you? Try and take the money, you fucking bitch baby! I dare you too.” Gwen tells him.

“And you think that I’m afraid of you?” Joffrey challenged.

“Come, homie, come!” Gwen says as she drops her weapon and grabs her numb-chucks.

The naked guy starts charging for Joffrey and he starts running.

“You bitch you!” Gwen yells after the man, and every one of the followers start to chant once more and prance around like idiots.


	2. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Glimpse of The Problematic Relationship.

“She’s a stupid, kinky girl, the kind you take home to your mother...” A drunk Jackson sang slowly to himself as he dragged himself to the couch as he locked the door from a night of debauchery with an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s in one hand and his cell phone in the other. “She...she…. Will never let your Fanta down, once you beat her on the beef...”

He stops and looks at the couch, cracks up at nothing, and starts staring at the clock.

“I am not drunk, you’re drunk.” He tells the clock. “I am not fucking drunk! Now, where’s my whiskeys?”

He then looks at his phone.

“Missed call?” He asks himself as he glared at the phone. “From 1947? Ha! If you bitches think that I’m going to call you back, think again because I am not going to run up my credit for you howler-flunkies.”

He laughs to himself as he walks towards the nearby table.

“She likes the band and the boys, she says that I’m her favorite movie channel...” He sings to himself as he puts the bottle down. “Sansa!”

He makes kissing sounds.

“Sansa, where you at?” He asks. “Sansa, where the hell are you- wait a minute. Her name is April! April! Get your ass out here! If you don’t get over here in one minute, I’m gonna work out a chair on you, you hear me?”

April comes out of a room with a thick, long chain around her neck.

“I hear you.” April says, glaring at him. “I’m surprised that you remember that my name is April and not Sansa. Sansa is one of the whores that you love to hang around with.”

“Is you done?” Jackson asks.

“Do I look like one of your dirty tramps that you hang around with?”

“You’re right. I rumolagize. I should have called you a bitch instead, you hear me? That’s why I have you tied up like one, okay?”

“No, it’s not. How long are you going to keep me like this?”

“Until you accept me as you lord and master.”

“I only have one master, and that is God and he’s up there.” April says pointing up in the sky.

“Look here, bitch. Do you see him coming down from up there, trying to help you? Why?”

Jackson pulls out a rolled up newspaper from his pants.

“Because he makes people like you to bow down to me! Me! Meeeeeee! Because to you, I am God!” He says as he swats her body with the newspaper causing her to flinch.

Once he’s done beating her with the newspaper, she got up in his face.

“I will **NEVER,** _ **EVER**_ bow down to a shit like you!” April yells.

“Really? We’ll see.” Jackson says as he takes a few steps away from her towards the couch. “No, come here.”

“For what?”

“I said don’t question me! When I tell you to come here, you come here. Next time don’t question me about it. Now, come here.”

“I’m not coming.”

“Do you want me to come over there and twist your face again?” He asks. “Come here to me, and do some expi-expi...expimestionsly. Come here.”

April can only pout at him.

“I am not going to tell you again. If I have to go over there and – Fuck, come here!”

April walks towards him.

“I’m here.” April tells him. “Now, what do you want?”

“I want to fuck you.”

“WHAT?!”

“Your ass looks good in those jeans.” Jackson tells her as he reaches behind her to grab one of her butt cheeks. “Just look at you! You are a whole seven course meal – human form. Further more, you’re my wife and we haven’t lontamibated our marriage yet.”

April glares at him.

“Well, if I’m the wife, then your bitch ass should treat me with some damn respect.” She tells him as she stares at him. “Make me feel appreciated.”

“Feel my nuts, and you’re gonna be really feel appreciated.” He says as he grabs her hand and places it on his crotch.

“Take your fucking hands off of me!”

“That’ll make you feel appreciated.” He says as he’s tumbling on the couch.

“If you want to be appreciated in that way, find one of your whores that is always on the streets.”

“Whores on the streets? Did you forget that I picked you up from the streets too? At any rate, all I know is that I have a big stiffy in one hand.” He says gripping himself before he stands up and wraps his arms around April. “I just wanna cock you up and it is my right and privilege because I am your husband. That is the law!”

“Get off of me.” April says.

He steps back and looks at her.

“My right!”

“It’s my right to be rid of these chains because me being locked in chains wasn’t part of the agreement. Do you think that I’m some sort of prostitute that you can switch on and switch off?”

Jackson giggles.

“No. See, you agreed to no sex – not me, got it? See here, if we can’t have sex, then we can’t leave this place. You can start waving the signal to the plane back as much as you want to while your titties shake.”

April looks at him.

“This marriage is o-v-a – OVER. It’s d-u-n – DONE, claro? No sex, no passport and things.”

“All because I don’t want to have sex with you? You can’t do that!”

“Girls like you will always be beneath me. When someone asks what are you doing in my home, I’d divorce me right back to you and throw a third-world country salad on the shoe screen.”

“You know that I’d never force you to do anything!” April argued, trying to make sense of Jackson’s words.

“And do you think that they’ll believe a deportee or a Citizen of these United America of States? Who it loyal to Professor Rolling Stones on a daily basis? Listen, this is an easy day of work for me, friend. Nobody can lie like me no matter how hard they tried.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“I am doing this to prove that a woman like you can be tamed like a man like me. That men like me can always tame you in a quick second, A man like me can be your Lord and master.”

April scoffs.

“Listen to me, I wanna kiss your left butt cheek and have sleep with you. I also want my knob shined while I think about it.”

“What is knob shinning?”

“Shut your dumb ass up?”

“Shut that shit up! I think you know what I’m talking about.” Jackson says as he is trying to keep his balance straight. “My friends say that you can give a good spit, shine and polish.”

“That’s a whole ass lie that they told on me. A lie!”

“A lie? Well all I know is that I want my pipe sucked pronto.”

“When you haven’t even showered in the last two days?!” A perturbed April asks. “Relatively speaking, I can only give a knob shinning to the man that I love and as far as I’m concerned, that is not you, you get me?”

“What the – Who are you talking to like that?” Jackson asks. “Don’t ever talk to me like that, talking about _‘You get me’_ as if it – How long have you lived here, huh? What do you even mean, talking about ‘ _You get me’_ huh? Don’t you ever talk to me with an attitude like that ever again, and end whatever you have to say with _‘You get me’_ again. Now, I don’t know if you know this, but you love me.”

“I-”

Jackson starts spanking her with the rolled up newspaper.

“You love me, you love me, you love me. You just don’t know it yet, but you love me.”

He walks away from her.

“That made you feel good, didn’t it?” April asked a moment later.

“Uh-huh.”

“It made you feel good, didn’t it?”

“Oh, it sure did.”

“Gave you pleasure, huh?”

“Yes, it did.”

“You motherfucking coward!” April seethed.

“I don’t care what you want to say, you know. I don’t give two fucks about that. Now c-co-come over here. Come here, now! Don’t make me have to raise my voice inside this house. COME HERE TO ME!”

She stills stands still in one spot, completely frozen.

“You little-”

Jackson walks up to April and grabs her.

“Come here.” He says as he’s dragging her to the couch. “And don’t think about doing anything like dropping me, you got it? Come here!”

They got to the couch, but April was able to pull back.

“Don’t even think about it!” Jackson says as he pulls her back.

The struggle continues.

“Get your fine ass over here. Come and do what you're good at.”

They struggle for a few more minutes until they are in a position that Jackson is good with.

“Now, get on your your knees.”

“Please.”

“What?!”

“Please, don’t make me do it!” April begs as she’s crying.

“Get on your knees and take out my majestic member and put it between your wet lips and suck.”

“I’m not gonna do it.”

“What?!” Jackson asks as he rolled up the newspaper again and starts swatting her again.”

“I’m not doing it!”

“STOP BITCHING AND DO IT ALREADY!”

April is full on crying and he sits down on the couch.

“Now, start on my majestic member. Hurry up. Hurry up. Take it out. Take it out.”

“Please! Please!”

“Hey, hey! Hurry up before the viagra wears off. Now, hurry up and take it out and start.”

“I can only suck someone off if I love them.” April says as she is undoing his pants.

“What?”

“I can only suck someone off if I love them.” April repeats. “Please don’t make me do it.”

He spanks her with the newspaper again.

“Don’t ever let me hear you say that again!” Jackson says as he continues to spank April. “And let me tell you something. White men had penis, you hear me? Black men have cocky! You hear me? Cocky! Cocky, cocky, cocky!”

“Okay!”

“You hear me?”

“Yes!” April nods.

“Say woof!”

“Woof!”

“Now bark!”

“Arf!”

“Good girl! And don’t ever let me hear you say penis again. Now, hurry up and take it out!”

April takes out his member.

“Now hurry up and start.”

Instead of slobbering on his member like he was demanding her to, she bit down on it, hard.

“AAHHHHHHHHH!” Jackson yelled. “LET ME GO! LET ME THE FUCK GO!”

She pulled off of him and stood up while he fell off the couch and started to crawl behind the couch.

“How was that?” April asked through her laughter.

“I must kill your ass!”

“Did that make you feel good? Huh? Did that make you feel pleasure?”

“I’ma kill your fucking ass!” Jackson says through his pain.

“I’m gonna make you learn how to respect me!” April said.

“Is that a threat?”

“That’s a motherfucking promise!”

“Over my dead body!”

“I’m gonna make you pay, you fucking ass!”April said before she starts throwing the nearest things in her reach at him.

“Wait ‘til I’m done.” Jackson says as he is trying to get away from April. “You just wait ‘til I’m done.”

She throws a hefty book at him and he tries to hide behind a wooden vase.

“You wait until I’m- ohhh! Just like at the bite mark.” He whines as he looks at his member.

“Fuck you!”

“I’m gonna get you. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but I am gonna get you, you hear me? By the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna beg me to fuck you, and I am going to say _‘No’_.

“Dream on, Casanova! Dream on!” April defiantly says to him.

“Look at the teeth mark.” He groans.

“You are a complete fool!” April says.

“I will teach you to obey me. That is what I am saying because you need to respect men like me.”

“Really? And what about me? What about showing women respect?!” April countered. “What about us, huh? What about that? I am your equal!”

“Equal to what? Equal to who?” Jackson asked. “Fuck that equality bullshit that you’re spewing. Fuck you for biting off a piece of my cocky! How am I going to fix this? How will the doctors fix this?”

“Is that all you care about?”

“My poor dick.”

“Is that all that you really care about?” April taunts. “Your _penis_?”

“This is my pride and joy!” Jackson yelled. “What am I without it? Who am I without it? Don’t forget that I own you and that I can get and do whatever I want with you.”

“Come try it. You just come and try it! After you took all of my money and then turn around to treat me like shit. Animals get better treatment than this!”

“You’re right, because you women need to be trained like dogs. People like you can’t be trusted.”

“I did not come from Ohio to be treated like this at all!”

“So take your ass back to that farm that you love oh so much.” Jackson tells her. “No one is stopping you at all. What are you waiting for? Your car? Don’t worry, because it broke down like fractions.”

“Why do you talk about Ohio like it’s nothing? If I can remember, you loved that farm just like you love Disneyland.” April says talking over him at this point.”

“Because I think you’d steal my money like how Laneshia stole Latasha’s man. Listen to me, you tramp. Just listen to me. Until you are able to keep your hostility towards me and your bad behavior away from me, you aren’t getting shit from me because I am your Lord and Master.”

“I’d rather be dead than call you that.”

“Then go on and kill yourself. I’ll watch.” Jackson tells her. “You have no purpose in life anyway.”

“Someone out there cares about me.”

“No one cares about you, shorty, so shut the fuck up.”

“You shut the fuck up because all you do is abuse me and run all up and down the city, acting as if you are somebody! You could never be my master, and you gonna to learn that!”

“Listen, you will learn to accept me, you got it? You are mine, you got it? Mind, body and soul. All of that equals 306 - 120 degrees a piece if you can count. I had a bet with my friends about how I can tame you and I am going to win that bet, you hear me?”

“And how much was this bet?” She asks him as he finally stands up and walks to the table, grabbing his Jack Daniel’s bottle.

“How much was the bet? The bet was only $5.” He answered as he walked towards the door.

“You bet $5?” A disgusted April asks. “Is that all I am worth to you - $5?”

Jackson turns around.

“You’re actually worthless.” He says.

“You-you actually ruined my life for $5?”

“Yes, because girls like you need to be tamed. And don’t even go to the reader for me because my reading and all that is stronger than yours. Don’t worry about your pet paper bird either. I used it to restart the pilot light and I had so much fun killing him.”

And with that, Jackson left.

April is on her knees just crying a river.

She puts her hands together and looks at the sky.

“Oh, dear God. I’m trapped in a place that I don’t even know. A place where Jackson is so insecure. Please. God. Help me to get away from this vile, pig of a man. All I wanted was a better life and get the opportunity to add more onto my education, and please, please, God – no wrinkles. No bags under my eyes, decent sized boobs, and for my stomach to stay the same. Please, please, God. Let my boobs remain stiff in the future, not flat like some of these young girls out there. Keep me healthy and strong. Amen.”

After April’s prayer, the doorbell goes off.

“Apes! Oh, Apes!” The person yells from the other side of the door.

April tries to hide most of the chain.

“Friend for life!”

Suddenly, the door opens.

“Thank goodness I can still pick locks.” The person says. “Friend for life, where are you?!”

Before April can answer, her friend walks to the living room.

“HEY! WHAT IS MY NAME? CRAZY! I CLAIM MY NAME IS CRAZY! MAGGIE’S BETTER KNOWN AS CRAZY! CAUSE WHEN I’M ON MY THROWN I’M CRAZY! TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL? CRAZY! I’M ALWAYS KEEPING IT REAL WITH YOU, CRAZY! WHAT THE NAME OF YOUR FRIEND, IT’S CRAZY! I CAN GO ON AND ON CAUSE I’M CRAZY!”

Maggie starts to laugh to herself.

“Ooh, I am too damn good for myself!” Maggie says before she sees April standing by the table. “Hey, boo, hey! What is going on with you in life?”

She notices April’s condition and takes a few steps back.

“And why do you look like a mangy dog?”

She takes a few steps towards April and notices the chain.

“What the hell is this chain doing around your neck? Are you into kinky sexy?” She jokes as she pulls April away from the table before she starts laughing.

“Maggie, he beat me up again and humiliated me.” April says through her tears causing Maggie to stop laughing.

Maggie takes a better look at April, and notices a lot of bruises and cuts on her face.

“Jesus Christ, April! What the hell did he do to you?” Maggie says as she makes April sit down on the couch. “No way is he going to get away with this at all. I can’t believe that he did that to you. Man, why does your face looks like it came from Iraq?! Is this really what you left Ohio for, April? No the fuck you didn’t!

“I can’t believe that bitch did that to you! He needs a beat down with a butter sock and a bottle of disinfectant for being a perv! You know what? Come! You’re leaving this place!” Maggie states as she tries to take off the chain from April’s neck. “We are leaving this place as soon as I get this chain off of your neck.”

“It can’t come off!” April cries as Maggie was fighting with the chain for the better part of five minutes.

“How exactly did he manage to do this to you?”

“While I was sleeping. He wants me to accept him as my Lord and Master.”

Maggie pauses.

“Hah!” Maggie hollers before she starts laughing wildly. “My body! Your what?!”

“Don’t laugh, Maggie.” April says. “I can’t take the beating and humiliation any longer. I don’t want my family to see me like this.”

“Tell me something, Apes. Why is it that your man can’t treat you right but you’re still here? I mean, you could try and leave him.”

“Leave him and then do what?” April asks as she stands up from the couch. “He has all of my important documents. Every single one of them plus almost everything that I own.”

“So what about the money, April?” Maggie asks. “Don’t tell me that he has all of your money too?”

April is silent.

“April?”

“All of it.” April says quietly.

“All of your money? All $4 million, April? The same $4 million that you worked your ass off in the rain through blood, sweat and tears?!”

April shakes her head.

“I can’t believe you. And that’s because you’re supposed to steal from him when he acts wrong! I can’t believe he thinks he’s crazy! He’s not even messing with me, but I’ll become an arsonist and burn his ass up, because I’m crazy!”

April only sighs.

“I thought that you’d be smarter than that. What if you come up with a lie and tell him that you need half the money now and then steal the rest back later? I mean, you can always apply for new documents and replace all of the things that you need.”

“Well-”

“You didn’t promise him anything, did you? I mean, you could have lied and promised him sex.”

“He promised me that he loved me and that he’d never hurt me.”

“And you believed him? I am glad that I am not in your shoes because I could not be with someone as vile and disgusting as him.” Maggie stated before she licked her fingers and started to fondle her boobs in an obscene way before she starts thrusting her hips in the air.

“It was supposed to be a business arrangement and nothing else.”

“That is what they all say until they get you and your money! Why didn’t you find yourself a nice man, like that guy Matthew that I met? You should definitely find him and then marry him. He won’t hurt you at all, plus you’d become Mrs. Matthew Taylor. Those kind of losers would never break up with you because he seemed so enamored with the idea of love.”

“Are you crazy?! Who on earth would-”

“Calm yourself. Just calm yourself.” Maggie said. “Now, I know of some hood rats that’d be here the second you call them. After all, I can always have someone eliminated with one phone call.”

“Really?”

“Yup, and he’s a tough man too. See, all you have to tell him what you want to do to Jackson, and he’ll finish him off, hide the evidence, discredit the witness and introduce a new suspect.”

“No. Hell no!” April says standing up from the couch as she shakes her head no and waves her finger from side to side. “No. None of that! Life in prison isn’t worth that.”

“True, but he’s better off dead than alive. He can’t treat my friend like some dog and expect to get away with it. We have to teach him a lesson!”

“No, Maggie. If we do that, I’d be going right back to square one. I literally have no money at all and I am literally trapped in this damn house. No way.”

“Well who said that they were going to find the body?” Maggie asked. “Remember, we can hide the evidence, discredit the witness and introduce a new suspect.”

“No, no, no, no.” April says as she walks towards the table. “I can’t go through with that plan, plus I have the kids to think about. No.”

“It’s hard, you know.” Maggie sighs. “It is extremely hard to get things done the way how things should be done, and with people nowadays, you can’t trust any and everybody. On the bright side of things, you’ve got me.”

April walks towards Maggie.

“You know, Mag, you’re a great friend despite everything that happened between me and you.”

“I know.” Maggie said.

“I still fell bad about everything.”

“Come on, April. That is long forgotten, girl. Long forgotten.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Like, sure-sure?”

“Yeah, girl!”

“Maggie, come here.” April said as she grabbed Maggie’s hand and walked towards the table.

“Hey, hey!” Maggie laughs as she’s being dragged towards the table. “If we were in public, people would think that you’re into the mix up now, you now.”

“So, what happened with you’re situation? Did you get your documents already?”

“Ha! I sure did, and a long time ago at that too, my dear. A long time!” Maggie says as she sat on the table and ran her hand up and down her left leg after she propped her leg up on it. “I sorted myself out a long time.”

“So how did you manage that?” April asks as Maggie touches herself semi-sexually.

“Well it’s like they say, I know a man, who knows a man, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy’s cousin, who has a sister that works at the Canadian Embassy.”

“Really?”

“I applied for a birth paper for a woman with my age and good looks.” Maggie said as she tried to perk her breasts up a tad bit. “It wasn’t that hard, really.”

“Give me the story.”

“Well, this woman is dead, right? So I just took her identity and applied for a new Canadian passport. See me here in Seattle now?” Maggie asked as she got off the table. “I gone to Jamaica, Mexico and Barcelona four times already.”

April can only shake her head in disbelief at what she’s heard while Maggie starts to tap her crotch before she starts striking several poses.

“What – Wait a minute. So the woman never had a passport?”

“No way.”

“So what happened to your original papers?”

“I burned them up.” Maggie said nonchalantly as she starts strutting towards the table. “Everything about Maggie Grey……. vanished without a trace.”

She starts laughing and then leans on April to hold her balance, only for April to slightly push her away.

“Why didn’t you get one for me too?”

“Because you said that you wanted everything up front.”

“Fucking shit.”

“Yup.”

“I can literally beat myself for being stupid enough based on that decision. Fuck.”

Maggie starts to admire her jewelry.

“So – come here, Maggie. Come here.” April says as she walks towards Maggie.

“Hey.” Maggie says seductively.

“What ever happened to the boys that you were always hanging around with?”

“Crabbe and Goyle.”

“Yeah, and the other guy who’s name starts with a O.”

“You mean Olyvar?”

“Yeah, that same one.”

“Oh, well, he’s still a whole fool. He loves when I am drunk and start performing _CRAZY_ out of nowhere. I’m gonna sing it for you!”

“I-”

“HEY! WHAT IS MY NAME? CRAZY! I CLAIM MY NAME IS CRAZY! MAGGIE’S BETTER KNOWN AS CRAZY! CAUSE WHEN I’M ON MY THROWN I’M CRAZY! TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL? CRAZY! I’M ALWAYS KEEPING IT REAL WITH YOU, CRAZY! WHAT THE NAME OF YOUR FRIEND, IT’S CRAZY! I CAN GO ON AND ON CAUSE I’M CRAZY!”

April starts laughing her head off and they lean on each other, laughing like wild hyenas.

“Wait, didn’t he want to get married to you?” April asks after they finished laughing.

“Yeah, but then he found him in bed with Loras, so I dumped his ass. He can do like Michael Jackson and beat it.”

“Beat it!” April repeated without any remorse as Maggie placed an arm around her friend’s shoulders.

“Anyway, on a serious note, what are you going to do about this prick?” Maggie asks.

“Ugh, why did you have to bring him up again? I was having a great time not even thinking about him for the past few minutes.” April said before she sat on the couch. “I am sorry that I ever met his sorry ass. I’ve spent so much time giving and giving to him only to get nothing back. I’m nothing without him but I’ll wait until something comes up.”

“So you mean that you’re gonna sit here and take the beating?” Maggie asked. “It’ll be a whole three years before you get your documents to be legal in Canada, you know.”

“I know, but I’ve come to bear with it.” April said. “And I don’t even know who told him at all, so I got some advice from the voodoo woman.”

“Voodoo woman?!” Maggie screamed as she took a huge step away from April. “Are you fucking crazy?! I never knew that you believed in that kinda stuff!”

“Wait- so you don’t believe?”

“N-no, I b-be-b-believe!” Maggie stuttered in a high pitch voice.

“Where are the things that she gave me?” April asked as she got off the couch and ran off towards one of the rooms.

“Where are you going? What are you looking for? What are you doing?”

“I’ll be back!” April says as she starts looking for the things she got from the voodoo woman.

“April, I’m gonna leave now! Maggie yells. “Did you hear that, A? I have to go!”

Nothing.

“April, come here! I have to go! I need to go! I’m not in this situation with you, April!”

April comes out from one of the rooms with a bottle and starts spraying the content around the room while Maggie- who is now hiding under a table and trying to cover herself up with the table cloth- is whining.

“You see this? The voodoo lady calls this the _‘Eye of the Conqueror’_ right here.” April says. “She says that this will run out all of the bad vibes and evilness that lurks around here.”

“April, what are you- don’t you dare- nah!!!!” Maggie yelled as she now smelled the scent of the potion that April was spraying around the room.

“Now, I want you to come help me before the man comes back.” April says as she pulls the table cloth away from Maggie. “Besides, I can’t get that far with the chains that he put on me.”

Maggie crawls out from under the table.

“No! April, I’m gonna leave this place and drag you with me, alright?! I-”

“Look, come here, come here!” April said as she pulled Maggie by the hand and shoved a can into each of her hands as Maggie continues to whine. “Put one in that corner over there by the couch and another by the door before he comes back.”

Maggie scurries off, complaining as he goes.

“Jesus Christ! I can’t believe that you believe in this kind of stuff!” Maggie says. “This is just too crazy for me to handle, and-”

Suddenly, a loud and ominous voice is heard.

_“APRIL, I AM WATCHING YOU!”_

April’s eyes widen.

“What was that?” She asks.

“Jesus Christ, April! The Lord is my Shepherd and He is so giving!” Maggie yells out with her hands in the air as she gets down on her knees.

“Oh my God! I wasn’t prepared for that at all! Save me, Maggie!” She yells as they hide behind the couch. “Please save me! Jesus Christ, what was that?!

“Don’t be a wimp, April!” Maggie yells as they are trying to hide from something that they can’t even see. “April, help me!”


	3. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spilled Secrets

It’s Sunday afternoon, and Draco Malfoy is watching his husband Harry Potter how to dance to Reggae music after teaching him a few moves.

He nods his head, approvingly as he walks towards Harry.

“Remember my love, it’s all in the hips.” He says as he puts his hands on Harry’s waist. “It’s especially useful when you move to the beat of the beats of the music.”

“Aaaahh.” Harry sighs as they dance together. “I can totally feel it in my hips.”

“See how amazing it is when you can learn new things from yours truly? You can dance to the music when you find the right beat. Let’s dance some more and feel the music course through our souls.”

They continue to enjoy themselves dancing as the music continues to play in the background.

“This is so great! I hope you don’t dance like this with other men who aren’t me.” Harry warns.

“It’s only you, my prince.” Draco says as the doorbell starts to ring.

Harry huffs in annoyance and tries to break away from Draco to open the door.

“Come on, babe. Just leave them.”

The doorbell starts going off like crazy.

“I’ll be back.” Harry says as walks towards the door.

“Those damn, annoying guttersnipes.” Draco says as he moves towards the mini-bar by the TV. “They couldn’t find some other couple to annoy?”

Harry comes back with a man around their and an older woman. They both stand in the center of the living room, with the guy clutching his bible and the lady holding her purse, while Draco looks at their visitors.

“Who are these people?” Draco asks. “And why the fuck are they here?”

“They said that it was imperative.” Harry answered.

“My name is Robbie Robinson.” The guy says.

“And I’m his mother, Martha Robinson.”

“Ok, and?” Draco asks.

“We’re here to talk to you.” Martha says to Draco.

“For what? To tell us about what we should believe in when Harry and I have our own beliefs? We don’t need you to tell us what is wrong and what is right in our lives.”

“Well, I am here to tell you that if you don’t change your ways, God will punish you if you aren’t afraid of what his punishment will be.”

“Afraid? And why should I be afraid of God? He’s always gonna be on my side!”

“Not if you don’t regret your actions.”

“And the actions are?”

Robbie snorts and walks directly into Harry’s space.

“I ask you, implore you, beg of you to ask your husband to stop sleeping with my wife, Lexie.” Robbie said. “I love her and she belongs to me.”

Harry was so shocked at what he had just heard that he took a step back.

“What- That is- My husband wouldn’t be sleeping with your wife. He couldn’t!” Harry says as he walks towards Draco, who was simply frozen in his place. “He’d be crazy enough to do so because I’m not one to tolerate cheating in any capacity, and………...”

As Harry kept talking, Draco kept fidgeting in his spot, slightly smiling at Harry.

“…...so to you, I say that we are very, happily married.” Harry told them. “Does it look like we are having any marital problems?”

Draco smiled, but it wasn’t a genuine smile at all.

“Strange.” Martha said. “From what I see, your husband literally just lost all of his confidence and composure right on front of my eyes.”

Robbie smiled at his mother’s words.

“Perhaps he knows something, right?”

“Why don’t was ask him?” Robbie says to a scared Draco.

“I-I- What are you, the police? Are you the damn police?!” Draco asks as he steps away from Harry and walks around the guy who’s still clutching his bible. “Where is your squad?”

No response from the mother-son duo.

“I have never, ever slept with your wife, Mr. Preacher, man!”

Draco walks towards Harry.

“I can’t believe that there are crazy people in our house accusing me of sleeping with a woman when I only have one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Draco says to his husband before he turns back to their visitors. “Which one of you is Judas, huh? Crucifying us like-”

“My wife’s name is Lexie.” Robbie told Draco, and Draco instantly shut up.

“Wh-I- Lexie?”

“Lexie.”

“Do you know her?” Martha asks as Draco took several steps back.

“Um, uh….” Draco gets out, now looking pale.

“Do you know her, hon?”

Draco doesn’t have it within him to respond.

“Oh, Heavenly Father, please bless us today as we meet in friendship and duty. And Lord, whatever dangerous endeavors those among us may take, let them never be without your sanctuary. For all we know in our hearts that even though we may walk through the valley of the shadow of death, you are with us, guiding and protecting us.” Martha says.

Draco starts walking pacing around the living room while Harry and Robbie are watching him pacing around the room.

“Please, Lord, let whatever is in the dark come out into the light. Amen!”

“Amen!” Robbie repeated and Draco stopped pacing.

Harry turned to Draco.

“Malfoy, I asked if you know her, didn’t I?”

“I- What kind of question is that?” Draco asked. “And why are these people still in our house?

“Yes or No?”

“I-”

“Yes or No, Malfoy.” Harry said in a dangerous voice.

“If I know her,” Draco started as he walked away from Harry. “Or knew her, we wouldn’t be here. But I don’t know her…...by that name.”

He smiled to himself, thinking that he gave a great line.

“Look, babe, why are these people still here, trying to destroy what we have?” He says as he walks towards Harry. “These people are spreading lies about me and trying to end us.”

Harry looks into his eyes.

“Yes, you’re right. You are very right.” Harry says, and Draco smiles. “I can see how this can be truly upsetting.” Harry says as he motions towards the door for their guests.

“I stand here before God as my witness, Harry, that we have proof that this husband of yours has been fornicating with my wife.” Robbie says.

“Proof?” Draco asks. “Well show me this proof of yours.”

Both Martha and Robbie look at him like they are over him, while Harry is wondering what is happening in his life.

“Well get the fuck out of our home!” He yells as he walks away from them.

“I rebuke you in the name of Jesus.” Martha yells after him. “I rebuke you!”

“Do like Bob Marley and go emancipate yourself from mental slavery!”

“I have my emancipation right here in my purse!” Martha retorts as she motions to her bag.

“Get out of my damn house!”

“Let’s put an end to this charade.” Harry says as he walks towards Martha. “Please give us the proof that you have now, or get out.”

Martha looks through her bag and pulls out a stack of pictures and a DVD and before she hands it over towards Harry-

“Harry, Harry!” Draco says as he rushed to stand in between Harry and Martha.

He looks Martha up and down.

Martha stares back at him before Draco turns to Harry.

“Potter, what are you going to do?” He asks.

“I want to know if this is the truth or a web of lies.”

“WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO THESE PEOPLE FOR, POTTER? I ALREADY SAID THAT IT WAS ALL A WEB OF LIES!”

“AND I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU LIKE THIS!” Harry yells back.

“Just get them out of our house.

“In that case, I’ll take their evidence before they leave. I mean, there can’t be any truth to their words, can there?”

“N-no-not even an-an ounce.” Draco stuttered.

Harry nods and walks towards Martha.

“But if you take their proof, that means that you don’t love me.” Draco said as he gently grabbed Harry by the arm effectively stopping him in his tracks.

Harry turns around to look at his husband missing the way that Robbie is smiling.

“Why?” Harry asks.

“Because you’re my husband and that means that you shouldn’t question my loyalty. Trust makes up the very foundation of our relationship. You are the love of my life and I would never do anything to risk or destroy that.”

Harry smiles at this.

“You actually believe this? Pathetic. You poor unfortunate soul.” Martha says to Harry.

“Well if you truly have nothing to fear, the proof that we have here will prove that you are innocent and it shall set you free.” Robbie says.

“True. Right is right after all.”

“Thank you, mommy.”

“You’re right, honey. You’re right and I don’t know what I was thinking.” Harry says to Draco as he takes his hand. “I’m sorry, but I don’t need your proof. I trust my husband implicitly and he’s made me realize that. He wouldn’t be capable of cheating on me, especially with another man’s wife. This has obviously been a case of mistaken identity and I’d like you both to leave now.”

“You stupid, stupid young man.” Martha says to him.

Harry’s mouth drops.

“It’s okay, mommy.” Robbie says.

“Use your glasses and open your eyes and look at him for what he is! This man is cheating on you and he’s a liar too.”

“How dare you barge into my home and insult my intelligence and my husband? Look at him! I can’t imagine him looking at another woman, let alone sleeping with one!” Harry says.

“So why don’t you ask him where he goes on Monday, Tuesday and Sunday nights?” Robbie asks Harry.

“SHUT UP!” Draco yells in Robbie’s face, through gritted teeth.

“Or what?”

“I will grab my gun and shot you with it!”

“You can’t scare us because Jesus is on our side!” Martha yells.

“This is lunacy. You’re turning my home into a circus.” Harry says.

“And he’s destroying people’s lives here.”

“I can’t take this anymore. Just get out. Get out! I know exactly where my husband can be found, and that is our business, not yours. I’m seriously over this, now before I call the police, please leave.”

“And what about our lives?” Robbie asks.

“Well, I’m sorry about your problems but that’s exactly what they are, your problems. Look at him. He seriously isn’t a man capable of cheating.”

“An intelligent man like you should know that looks have nothing to do with a man’s propensity to cheat.” Martha says.

“I will not have this discussion with you. Please leave before I call the police.”

Martha huffs and walks directly into Draco’s eyes and looks him dead in the eyes.

“As a man, you should be a shamed of yourself for being a creep that’s creeping on the down low, messing with this poor child’s head. Shame on you!”

She turns back to Harry.

“You know we’re not lying. Your lying husband is sleeping with my son’s wife in some cheap rundown hotel near downtown.” Martha tells him and Draco huffs in despair. “He can’t deny that.”

“I just want to let you know that I don’t blame your husband in all of this you know.” Robbie tells Harry. “I know that my wife has lost her way a bit, but I believe that I can still reach her. I want to give myself every possible chance of doing so, but you-” Robbie says as he turns to Draco. “She is capable of great deception.”

“I can’t listen to this anymore.” Harry says.

“Denial is just as bad as sitting in the dark. In fact, the first reaction to catastrophe is denial.”

“I’m not in denial.”

“Yes you are. You’re just denying that you’re in denial.”

“I am not denying that I am in denial.”

“If you’re not denying you’re in denial, then you’re in denial.”

“Look, Preacher Man. Why should I deny being in denial when I never said that I was in denial? You are the one said that I was in denial, and don’t you deny it!” Harry snapped.

“Then take the proof.” Robbie said.

“WHY THE FUCK SHOULD HE TAKE THE PROOF WHEN HE DOESN’T WANT THE DAMN PROOF?” Draco shouted.

“Right! He’s my man, and there’s nothing to say to me at this point.” Harry said.

“Then watch-” Martha says, walking towards Harry as she digs into her purse, but Draco cuts her off.

“LEAVE!” Draco says as he steps in front of his husband and into Martha’s face.

“Ah, so you deny everything that you have done?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Tell the truth, my brother.” Robbie says as he walks into Draco’s space. “Don’t forget that the truth will set you free.”

“What the- Get your hands off of me! I an NOT your brother!” Draco yells causing Robbie to step away from Draco.

Martha sighs and takes her son by the arm.

“Come, my son. We came in peace and so we shall leave.” She tells Robbie.

“Leave. Get out, right now.” Draco tells her as she and Robbie start to walk towards the door, but she stops and makes her way over to Harry.

“But as one woman to a young man, you have a right to know what a dirty shit- woo!” Martha exclaims to the sky as she accidentally cussed. “You have a right to know what a dirty piece of man your husband is. Oh, Lord, please do not permit me to swear. I know that Jesus will fix this horrible situation for us.”

Draco is irritated at this lady’s actions.

She pulls out the evidence and hands it to Harry.

“This is all the evidence that you need.” She tells Harry, handing him the DVD and the pictures that she had with her.

Harry stares at the evidence that he is now holding.

“You’ll see him doing crass things like oral sex with another man’s wife. Fornication!”

An irritated Draco tries to put his hand on Harry, but his touch is quickly removed.

“Take your hands off of me.” Harry said as he sat on the couch.

He looked at the evidence that was in his hands as Martha looked through her purse.

“This is my number.” Martha said as she handed him a business card, causing Harry to look at it. “Now don’t forget that my name is Martha, darling. You can call me whenever you are ready, darling.”

Harry nods as Draco is giving Martha a death stare.

“All I want is my wife back.” Robbie says to Draco causing Harry to look up from the card to their guests who were leaving. “Won’t you let her go please?”

“I said that I don’t know her!” Draco yelled at him. “And with that, you can get the fuck out!”

Martha shook her head, took her son by the arm and they finally left the house.

It was quiet for a moment as Harry was looking at the evidence, contemplating what to do with it.

“I can’t believe that they had the fucking nerve to come to our house and say all of that.” Draco mumbled while Harry was shaking. “So what are you going to do with that?” Draco asks carefully.

“I- I don’t know.” Harry said.

“Burn the evidence, babe.”

Harry stood up from the couch.

“You had oral sex with a woman, and that should only be with me.”

“Burn the evidence, babe.” Draco repeats in a dangerous tone.

“So then, it is true?” Harry asked.

Draco sat down.

“Why are you on this high road?”

“Because I can be!”

Draco huffed.

“Screw that.”

“Perfect strangers come into our home, with hard evidence and I find out that my husband is having an affair with another man’s wife! How on earth do you expect me to feel?”

Draco walks towards Harry and puts his arms around him, but Harry pushes him way.

“I can’t believe that I was so stupid!” Harry says as he walks away from Draco. “I don’t even know if you’re sorry.”

“ _Sorry_? And what should I be sorry for? If I were to ever say that I’m sorry, that means that I have done something wrong and I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Will these make you sorry?”

Draco tries to snatch the evidence that Harry is shaking in his face, but Harry retracts the evidence, causing Draco to sigh.

“Before you decimate me, maybe you should hear my side of the story.” Draco relents before he takes a few steps away from Harry.

“Was- was it an ego thing?” Harry asks. “What is it? Was she better than me? Is she good in bed? What was it? I gave you everything that you wanted and desired, didn’t I?”

Draco couldn’t answer.

“I guess this means that you’re going to leave me?”

“No.” A heartbroken Draco answered as he moved to hold Harry’s hand. “I promise that I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

Harry sighs but it isn’t totally in relief.

“I want to believe you, but-”

“No uncertainty.” Draco says. “Just believe.”

“I don’t know.” Harry said. “I know that there are people out there who are jealous of what we have achieved together. I am so sorry for doubting you.”

Draco hugs Harry

“Don’t worry about it, my love. We-”

The doorbell rings again, and Draco is pissed at this point.

“What the hell is going on in this house today?” Harry asks as Draco pulls away from him.

“Don’t worry about this, babe. I’ll handle this.” Draco says as he walks towards the door. Harry looks at the evidence and starts shaking again.

“Move out of the damn way!” A voice bellowed.

“Who is it, my love?” Harry asks.

A pasty skin woman with brown hair struts into the living room with Draco rushing after her.

“Ugh!” The woman says as she looks at Harry, and Harry turns to look at her. He almost turned away at her unflattering orange mini dress with her cheetah print coat, clutching a lit cigarette in her right hand and a tacky purse in the other. “Is that the bitch?”

“Hey, hey!” Draco yells as Harry is taken aback at the woman who’s just entered his home, taking a hit from her cigarette. “Just keep your voice down!”

She puts down her cigarette.

“Ooh, you didn’t say that to me last night when you went down on me.” She told him.

“What are you-” Draco said in shock as Harry is now repulsed at both of them. He walks away as the lady takes another hit of her cigarette.

“Excuse me, but what is going on here? Is the Salvation Army begging again?” Harry asked as he stood up from the couch.

“Don’t test me, four eyes.”

“Then who are you?”

The lady takes off her glasses and walks towards Harry.

“Well at least I get to see what you look like.” She says looking Harry up and down with complete disgust. “You’re short and have blue eyes, so I guess I should say that you look good. He never mentioned that.”

“Such powers of observation.” Harry says.

“I’m here to collect my man.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m here to collect what belongs to me because you stole my man.”

“I never stole your man. Draco is my husband.”

She looks at Draco.

“You never told her about us, baby? I wonder why?” She says as she walks away from Harry. “I wonder why?”

“Because there’s nothing to tell!” Draco yelled at her.

“Will somebody tell me what’s going on here?!” An irritated Harry asked.

“In time, my dear, in time.” The lady responded as Draco talked towards her.

He stops and turns towards Harry before he gently takes Harry by the arm and takes a few steps away from the lady.

“Look, babe, I tried to tell you-”

“Tell me what?”

“That I’m the love of his life, and in the future, I’ll be his beautiful wife.” The lady says as she takes Draco by the arm.

“What?!” A shocked Harry asks.

“We make a lovely couple, don’t you think?” She asks Harry as she kisses Draco on the lips.

“What?!” A still shocked Harry repeats.

“Oh, by the way, I haven’t introduced myself.” The woman says as she walks towards Harry. “My name is Lexie, but to my friends and Draco I go by my sexy nickname known as Slexie: by sound and by nature.”

Harry simply stares at the woman in shock as Draco tries to put his hands on him, but he steps away from Draco.

“Well, I thought that you’d be younger, but you probably are around our age but I can’t tell with all that makeup covering the scales on your face.” Harry told Lexie who’s smoking her cigarette. “Why don’t you do like the two guests that were here and just get the fuck out? Just leave!”

“Sure, after I beat the shit out of you.” Lexie said.

“Beat who?” Draco demanded.

Lexie took a hit of her cigarette and looked directly at Harry.

“I am here to see you.” She said, pointing at him with her cigarette.

“What for?” Harry asked.

“Whatever you have to say to him, it can wait.” Draco said.

“Hmp. You didn’t say that last night when you were on top of me.” Lexie said with glee.

“You lying bitch!” Draco yelled. “She’s lying about me, babe. It’s all lies. Stop telling lies about me!”

“Look, my visit to your ex-husband is a personal one.”

“And who’s the ex-husband?” Harry asked.

“Well he isn’t very bright, is he?” Lexie asked. “You are, my dear.”

“Leave. Just leave. Leave now.” Draco told her.

“Wait, wait.” Harry said. “I want to hear what this psycho bitch has to say.”

Lexie actually looks insulted by Harry’s words.

“Psycho?” Lexie repeated.

“Why do you want to hear what she has to say? It’s all lies.” Draco told Harry, but Harry doesn’t care at all. “What are you even trying to do? Have an all out brawl and confrontation in the middle of the day? You know what, I’m going to leave you two here and talk this out.”

And with that, Draco left his husband and his mistress alone in the living room.

Harry huffs irritably and Lexie smiles.

“Let’s cut to the chase. What is it that you want with him?” Harry asks.

“I am so glad that you are so direct. I want you to go upstairs, pack his suitcase, get his things and bring them down here.” Lexie says. “Since he belongs to me, I am here to move him out.”

Harry looks at her.

“Don’t be so surprised, darling. He belongs to me now.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said-”

“No, I heard what you said. You are such a rude bitch. I can’t believe that you want to have a life with my husband.”

“Well, he’s my man now, and he belongs to me.” Lexie says as she steps in Harry’s face. “I am here to make him mine and take your place.”

Harry stares at her as she takes another hit of her cigarette and walks way from him and sit on his couch.

“Now, what is it with you women who decide to be like leeches whenever you see a good looking man that is taken?” Harry asks her. “It’s not my fault that I saw something in Draco that nobody else, especially your bitch ass couldn’t see! I will not let you destroy what the two of us have.”

An unimpressed Lexie taps the ashes of her cigarette into the ashtray that is on the coffee table.

“You talk about him as if he’s broken and incapable of finding someone who is his equal. Yes, you married him, moved in together, built and created a life path together and took care of each other, but he belongs to me now. Nothing you can do will change that.” Lexie finishes as she kneed Harry in the groin causing him to fall on the ground.

Harry yelps in pain.

“That’s right. He’s my man now, he belongs to me now so I suggest that you learn that.” Lexie tells him as she kicks him all over his torso with her stilettos. “Listen to me.” She says as she leans down and pulls him by the back of his neck. “Have I got your full attention?”

“Yes.” Harry says.

“I am going to have his babies. No adoption for him at all when I can give him his own kids.” Lexie tells Harry before she pushes him to the ground and walks away from him.

“Hi-his babies?” A shocked Harry asks. “Does he know that?”

“Please. No man knows whether or not a woman will be pregnant with his child or not. They only know when the job is done.”

“Then-so what are you asking?” Harry asks as he gets up from the floor. “Are you asking me for permission to procreate with my husband?”

“Whatever that means, yes.” Lexie responds in a sassy tone.

“Since you’re being a bitch, what do you care what I think?”

“Respect, darling. Contrary to what you think, I’m not one of those women who sneak up from somewhere to steal another persons man to trap him into pregnancy. I just wanted to know what’s going to happen and get your blessing.”

“My blessing? You sick, deluded freak!”

“Actually, I don’t think I am. I just want you husband’s sperm. Yes, I could trick him into getting me pregnant, but I don’t want to deal with men’s misplaced hurt, pride, resentment and all that other shit that comes with it when he realizes that he’s been tricked. So with that being said, I want everything upfront, above board and no misunderstandings between us.”

“You have it all worked out, don’t you?” Harry asked. “Because if you ask me, that plan of yours is very breath-taking.”

“I don’t think that I have.” Lexie responds. “It’s just that I love Draco and in return, Draco loves me. Plus, he was getting tired of you anyway.”

“D-did he tell you that?” A quiet Harry asks.

“Trust me, yours truly always knows. Leave him and let him come to me.”

“Just get out.” Harry demanded as he pointed towards the door. “You have no right to do this to me. He’s my man and he loves me.”

“He _was_ your man. See, from the first day I blessed my eyes on Draco, I just knew that he’d belong to me. He had MBA written all over him: Married, But Available.”

“You-” Harry snapped as he walked into Lexie’s face.

“And what are you going to do?” A sassy, angry Lexie asked Harry before she started to laugh. “You want more?”

Harry growled and took a step back from her, thinking how lucky she is that she is a lady.

“Ah huh, I know that’s right. Let me tell you something, I don’t particularly like this situation either, but you’re in my space. I’m tired of being the other person, or woman in this case. You know, how many times Draco would make love to me, passionate love that is, in the car, the park, the shower, in the restroom stall at Target, behind the dumpster at the movie theater, in the movie theater, the beach and so on and so forth. Then I’d have to get up, bathe him, lotion him, get him dressed and send him back to hubby dearest? Well not anymore. From tonight and for the rest of his life, he belongs to moi.”

Harry only shook his head at her.

“That’s right. I’m sleeping with your man. What are you going to do about it?” Lexie asks Harry.

“I’m his husband and you’re just a whore!”

“IS THAT THE ATTITUDE YOU’RE GIVING ME WOMAN? IF YOU TOOK CARE OF YOUR MAN, THEN I WOULDN’T HAVE TO DO SO IF HE WASN’T STRAYING AWAY FROM YOU AT ALL!”

“Why are you trying to blackmail me?”

“Because he’s my man now.”

“I’ll fight to keep my man!”

“Oooh, there’s going to be a nice crime scene for the police tonight!” Lexie says without a care in the world. “He said that he’s bored, tired and miserable.”

“And why couldn’t you find yourself your own single man for a boyfriend?”

Lexie snorts.

“Do I look like girlfriend material to you?” An offended Lexie asks. “No. The bottom line is you divorce him, and let him come to me or lose him anyway because when I play the _‘I have a child card’_ you’re finished.”

“Y-you can’t do this to me.”

“I am the classic skinny bitch and I can do any damn thing I want and I can do whatever I want with it. You have 3 days in which you have to sort yourself out and get out the hell out of my man’s life, If you stall, the beating that you just received minutes ago will be nothing compared to this.” Lexie says as she pulls out a shank from her purse.

“You can’t frighten me.” Harry says.

“Try me. Just try me.”

“I love him. I love him and I won’t give him up without a fight. If you think that I’m some sort of pushover, then you’re dead wrong.”

Lexie snorts as she puts her shank back in her purse.

“Why can’t you have your own children with your husband?”

“Because my husband is gay. G-A-Y, gay. Plus he’s a fucking wimp. Why would I want to have a child with someone like that?”

“Thou shall not covet your neighbor's husband.”

“You can say whatever you want, but you’re lucky that I’m a woman that’s respectful and in transition. You have 2 days in which you have to sort yourself out and get out the hell out of my man’s life.”

“How can you be so sure that he’s going to leave me to be with you? Did you threaten him with your shank too?”

“No. I can fuck.” Lexie said proudly. “Every woman knows that when the pussy is sweet, they’ll always come back for more, and more and more and more no matter the risk.” Lexie taunts in Harry’s face. “Plus there’s all the soul, life and spiritual connections that I share with your man. Wait, did I say your man? I meant my man of course.”

“Is there just one of you, just one, who won’t rent out her vaginal passage to the first man that comes their way?” Harry asks. “So destroying my life is a joke to you, isn’t it?”

“That’s the idea, yes.”

“I still can’t believe that women like you are still ruled by the economics of the pelvis.”

“You can say whatever you like, but like I said, you are lucky that I’m a woman that’s respectful and in transition. You still have 2 days in which you have to sort yourself out and get out the hell out of my man’s life.”

“Before you leave here tonight, I want you to remember one thing: revenge is a dish that’s best served when it’s cold.”

“Whatever.” Lexie sasses. “Before I lose out to a bitch like you, just remember that I won’t ever be sorry for being the one to take your man away.”

“Oh yes, because I forgot that you found yourself an MBA while little old me bored Draco to death.”

“I tell you, you’re a very lucky man. You think you’re bad, well I am a little bit more bad than you. You have 1 day in which you have to sort yourself out and get out the fuck out of my man’s life.”

“What do you get out of all of this?”

“A baby and your man.” Lexie says as she smiles in Harry’s face. She starts walking towards the door and before she leaves, she stops and turns towards Harry. “Ciao!” She says with glee as she leaves the house.

After she’s gone, Harry starts to cry.

Draco walks back into the house and spots his husband on his knees crying his heart out.

“Babe, I-” Draco says hesitantly, but Harry cuts him off.

“I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Harry shouted as he got to his feet and started to slap Draco relentlessly.

He kept hitting and yelling at Draco all while Draco was holding him.

“I meant to tell you, babe. She meant nothing to me.”

“You fucking liar!” Harry yelled as he pushed Draco away from him. “How can you sleep with someone and it means nothing to you?! HOW COULD YOU LET ME FIND OUT LIKE THIS?!”

“Because it was a meaningless shag, alright?”

“ _A meaningless shag_ Draco? Really?” An appalled Harry asked as he got in Draco’s face. “A meaningless shag- I can’t believe you just said that! Don’t you realize the damage that you’ve done to this relationship and to our families, especially to the one person who loves you the most?!”

“Babe, you don’t look too good. Why don’t we talk about this tomorrow after you’ve cooled down, alright?” Draco said as he sat down on the couch.

“Tomorrow? This is like a whole nightmare.” Harry says as he walks towards the couch but he doesn’t sit on it. “Can anybody, anybody please wake me up?”

Draco can only look away from Harry as his heart is breaking at the damage that he’s caused.

“You’ve turned into this complete stranger right in front of me. What happened to the man who promised that he’d have no secrets from me, no matter how painful they would be?”

“Don’t you at least want to hear my side of the story?” Draco asked.

“She says that she’s going to have your babies. Why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to have kids of your own instead of adopting? Is that why you cheated on me?”

“No, no, Harry. That isn’t it, my love.”

“Yeah, right.” Harry says as he walks away from the couch. “It’s so nice of you to think about your needs and wants without talking to me about them at all. You go out, have sex with another person – a woman at that, and then come back into our bed and then tell me that you love me.”

Draco gets off the couch and as he tries to put his hands on Harry once more, Harry takes off his ring and throws it at Draco before throwing punches at him.

“Is this what you wanted to see? A crazy version of Harry? One that isn’t boring, tired or makes you miserable?” Harry asks, but Draco can’t respond. “You are a cruel, horrible, devious man. It’s taken all of me to find someone like you and yet you fucked it up. How can you let her mean so much to you? How can you not believe in us?”

“But I do. Just - I’ll tell you everything, babe, but you have to believe me.” Draco says as he finally puts his hands on his husband.

“What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to give her your sperm so that she can have your babies or not?”

“What are you going on about? You are crazy. You must be so crazy to think that you can hang with me when I try to escape the imprisonment of those defiant to me. The epitome of your every dream it seems to me for intangible fantasy, you know what I mean? Why are you acting like this?”

That alone was good enough to warrant a slap across the face causing Draco to stumble.

“Because you are my man, you fucking bastard!” Harry yelled. “You said that we’d be together forever. What was that, a lie or just my imagination? Was it lust?’

“Babe, it was-” Draco says as he puts his hands on Harry once more but Harry pushes him away.

“You’ve lied to me long enough.”

“I’m not lying to you, my prince.” A desperate Draco says. “I could never lie to myself. I’ve been lying to myself.”

“Right.”

“That’s what I said. When I told myself that she’d be a worthless shag, I really thought that it was going to be a one lick. That was what I told her when I told her that.”

“Well obviously, she didn’t get that message at all.” Harry said, feigning happiness as he walked away from Draco. “Who else have you said that line too?”

“Only her, and she meant nothing to me.”

“Right. You know what-”

Harry digs though Draco’s pockets and takes his phone.

“Harry, what are you-?” Draco asks, but Harry is going through the phone.

“Wow. Look how many times you’ve called her. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“It was a foolish mistake, Harry. I love you and-”

“Please don’t insult me any more than you already have. If you think that I’m going to stand aside to let a slut like her have you, then you’d better think again!” Harry yelled as he pushed Draco onto the couch and gripped him by the shirt. “How can you let someone and something like that mean so much to you? HOW!”

“SHE RAPED ME!” Draco yelled.

Harry looked at him in disbelief.

“She never told you that?” Draco asked when Harry released his grip from his husband. “She never told you about the rape and the blackmail?”

“Is that the best you could come up with?” Harry asked in disbelief before turning away and taking several steps away from his husband.

“Come on, babe, please. I’m telling you the truth!” Draco begged as he got of the couch and walked towards Harry. “Look, the first time it happened-”

Harry turned around with rage.

“The first time?! So it’s happened more than once then?!”

“She said that she would use it against me if I never went back.”

“So why didn’t you call her bluff?”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you, babe.” Draco said as he took a few steps towards Harry. “Do you think that it is easy for a man to talk about what happened to him?”

“The truth?” Harry asked. “You don’t know the meaning of the word. Did you at least call the police?”

“What?”

“Did you call the police?”

“What are you- Why are you bringing up the police for, Potter?” An irritated Draco asks as he walks away from Harry. “Why would I call the police? They probably would have charged me for wasting police time!”

Harry simply looks at him.

“Harry, I’m telling you the truth!” Draco pleads with him. “She raped me, Harry. She jumped me, I tried to escape by running to the door, but she caught me and I don’t know what happened but all of a sudden, she licked the back of my neck and I was in the bed with her.”

“Oh, this is just so impossible to believe.” Harry says.

“That’s exactly how it happened. Harry, you have to believe me. Please, baby, please forgive me.” Draco begs. “I said no. When a woman says no, she means no but when a man says no, it’s unheard of so what was I supposed to say, babe? I said no. I tried to run to the door, but she trapped me. She trapped me and she raped me.” Draco finished as he dropped to his knees. “She took my pride and my self-respect, but I’m telling you the truth.”

“No one could ever make up a story like that.” Harry says as he gave Draco a lukewarm hug. “Just...put your arms around me and we’ll just hold each other. It’ll… We’ll be alright. We’ll be alright.”

Draco simply cried as he was holding Harry, but little did they know that Draco’s affair was only the beginning of their upcoming troubles.


	4. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wild Sunday Morning In Church.

It’s another Sunday morning and everyone is in church, praising the Lord and singing a hymn- well almost everyone.

  
♪What a mighty God we serve, what a mighty God serve  
Yes, you and I adore him  
Heaven and Earth, he blesses our soul  
What a mighty God we serve....♪

  
“Ugh, aren’t we done yet?” Lexie asks as she is fixing her crimson red mini-dress, smoking a cigarette, while Maggie is gyrating sexually in her seat.  
  
A few moments later, they are done singing.

“Amen, church.” Robbie says cheerfully.

“Amen!” The congregation says all at once.

“Praise the Lord!” Robbie’s mother, Martha, shouts.  
  
“You may be seated, please.” Robbie says.  
  
 _‘Finally.’_ Lexie thinks to herself as they all sit down.  
  
“As you all know, Satan is among us.”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” Robbie’s mother hummed as she looked directly at Lexie, and Lexie simply rolls her eyes at her husband.

“And we are her to cast him out of our lives.” Robbie says.

“Cast him out, my son.” Martha says.

“We are not going to have a revival here tonight. We are going to have one today, right here, right now. Glory be to God, Hallelujah.”

“Yes!” Maggie screams as if she were being pleasured sexually.

“Praise the Lord!” Martha shouts with glee.

“Church, I am blessed and when God blesses you, he blesses you!”

“Yes!” Maggie screams louder as if she were still being pleasured sexually.

“I am hugged up, tied up, tangled up in Jesus Christ almighty.”

“Hallelujah!” A few of the church patrons shout while Lexie gives him a dirty look as her cigarette is still burning.”

“Give love to your mothers, your daddies and your whole family. We are all God’s children, right church?”

“Yes.” The church, sans Lexie, responds.

“Yes, and doesn’t that sound good, y’all?”

“Mm-hmm.” Martha hums in total agreement.

“I think I want to say it again.” Robbie says. “We are God’s chosen people.”

“Amen.” April says as she is clutching her bible.

“I don’t want you to worry who is sitting next to you.”

“Mm-hmm.” Maggie says as she is running her hand all over Jackson’s thigh, causing him to move her hand away from him.

“I say that because the Holy Ghost is within us!”

“Hallelujah!” Martha says as she gets out of her seat and starts dancing in place as if she’s had the Holy Spirit take over her body. “Praise him! Praise the Lord! Hallelujah!”

“Hallelujah!” Robbie says as he helps his mom back to her seat.

“Now, I know that some of you love your cars and your bling-bling, but what God has given, he can also take it away.”

“Glory be to God.” A church goer says.

“Praise him.” Another says.

“That’s right.” Another says.

“Amen to that!” April says.

“Amen!” Martha says without any hesitation.

“Some of you-” Robbie says before he takes a sip of water. “Some of you will feel uneasy.”

“Yes.” April says.

Robbie, looks at April.

“Satan, keep your behind quiet.” He tells April, and Jackson looks at her pout before he glares at Robbie.

“I will not know His reasoning for doing certain things.” Robbie says.

“Amen.” Several church goers say.

“I may not know why I am preaching to you in my church about things that you already know! I do know one thing though. I know that God love and God is power and what the Devil has taken away from you shall be given back to you. Hallelujah.”

“Amen!” The church, sans Lexie, says.

“Glory be to God!”

“Hallelujah.” Several church goers say.

“Church, it does not cost you anything to pray.”

“No.” Maggie says as she is still touching Jackson.

“But does it pray to pray?”

“Yes!” Maggie says.

“Of course it does.” Robbie says. “When you are washed up, Jesus Christ will be there guide you and help you through your journey.”

April stands up and starts dancing in place crying tears of joy, getting some of her faith back.

“Yes, April!” Maggie says as she is cheering April on, while Robbie’s mom claps for her.

“Praise him, April! Praise him!” Martha says.

“I want to testify!” April says.

“Testify, my sister.” Martha encourages without any judgment.

“I want to testify in order to be closer to Jesus!” April says. “I want to be saved by the touch of Jesus!”

“Glory be to God.” A church goer says.

“Praise him.” Another says.

Jackson stands up in disbelief no believing what is happening in front of him.

“That’s right.” Another says.

“Hallelujah!” Martha says.

“The floor is yours.” Robbie says. “Testify, my sister. Testify!”

“Hallelujah.” April says before she gets down on her knees. “I want to confess!”

“Yes, sister!” Maggie yells.

“I want to confess!”

“Speak your truth, baby!” Robbie’s mom says to April.

“Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!” April starts. “I want to confess that I was once a sinner.”

Jackson looks at April as if she lost her mind.

“I am happy to be on the path to be saved, my God.”

Jackson shakes his head and covers his eyes with one hand.

“Hallelujah!” Robbie says as he stands next to her.

“I used to do drugs, My Lord, and when I couldn’t find the money to buy more drugs, I would sell my children and my family for my own pleasure.”

“Glory be to God.” A church goer says.

“Praise him.” Another says.

“Baby, he’s gonna save you.” Another says.

“I used to be a prostitute.” April says.

“You said what now?!” A shocked Jackson yelled out as he quickly stood up from his seat and looked at her.

“Go on and tell your story my sister!” Maggie shouts.

“Hallelujah.” April says to herself.

“You were a prostitute?!” A shocked Jackson asked. “The fuck?! And you never told me? What if I have caught something? Goddamn!”

“Me too!” A man that sat next to April said.

“Blasphemy!” Martha scolds at the two men, especially to Jackson for cussing at church.

“Well this got interesting.” Lexie said to herself.

“Hallelujah.” April says to herself. “I was lost, but now I am found. I am saved, praise be to God. Hallelujah, my Lord and thank you.”

“Glory be to God.” A church goer says.

“Praise him.” Another says.

“Oh, Lord.” April praises as Robbie helps her to her feet and to her seat.

“Let’s go my sister.” Robbie says as April starts singing Amazing Grace, while Lexie ~~looks~~ glares at Robbie.

“Amen, April!” Martha says and another lady gets out of her seat and starts dancing crazily, shaking a tambourine.

“Yes!” Maggie says. “Yes, Hallelujah, Hallelujah! Yes, Pastor!”

“Have Glory!” Another church goer says while Martha is waving her hand around.

“Take them out! Take them out!” Robbie says. “Feed them, Jesus. Take the devil and sins out of our people, my Lord. Hallelujah, I tell you, we are going to repent, am I right or am I right?”

“Yes!” Everyone sans Lexie says.

“Hallelujah!”

“Yes, Lord!”

“Glory be to God.” Robbie says. “Sister, thank you for your testimony and thank you for being brave to confess. The Lord said _‘Do not judge, or you will be judged too. For the same way you judge others, you will be judged and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.’_ It is not my place, church, to pass judgment on another soul.”

“Amen!” April says.

“Matthews: 7. That’s always a good one to remember.” Robbie said. “And Paul wrote, in Romans 6:23-”

“Sex! SEX!” Maggie called out in complete lust as she shot out of her seat and started to shake violently.

Lexie started to laugh while everyone looked at Maggie.

Robbie sighed and shook his head as Maggie sat down in her seat, still shaking lustfully.

“NOT sex, my sister. Six. I repeat, SIX!” Robbie said. “He said _‘_ _For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.’_ Hallelujah, my Lord.”

“Yes, my Lord!” Several church goers yell.

“Church, I want to say something.” Robbie says before he takes a swig of water from his bottle. “I want to heal someone. Church, I want to put your faith in me, so that I can heal somebody. Church, I feel a need to help someone by the name of……. Blanche Devereaux.”

A southern woman jumped out of her seat.

“Yes, Pastor?” She asked in a Southern drawl.

“I feel that you are in need of something. Before I ask you what it is, could you give me a quote from the Bible?”

“I’m not sure if I can.”

“You should seeing as you spend most of your life in a hotel room.” Her best friend Dorothy says.

Blanche thinks for a moment.

“Now the Good Book says, um Oh, "Neither rain, nor sleet, nor Nor dark of night, shall keepeth uth from our appointed rounds." Amen.”

Robbie simply looks at her, not knowing what to do at the moment.

“I can see you are a non-believer.”

“I think it's nice that you're trying to quote the Bible.” Her best friend Dorothy says. Dorothy then turns to a mutual friend of hers and Blanche. “The only thing that's been in more hotel rooms than she has, and she can't remember a word of it.”

Robbie overhears the comment and cracks up- hard.

“Sister, I know that I asked you to quote something from the Bible, but would you mind if I asked you to pray instead?”

“I don’t mind.” Blanche said. “Dear God, I know it's been an awful long time since I've done this, and I'm sorry. You have given me a lot to be thankful for. My wonderful children, my health, a beautiful body, legs to die for. A face that is stunningly sexy and yet has the innocence of a child, with luscious lips that just invite-”

“He knows what you look like, Blanche!” Dorothy snapped.

“Yes, you know what I look like and I just wanted to say good job.”

Robbie shook his head at that.

“Oh, but, dear God, I do have a favor to ask. Could you please spare my friend Rose? Now, I know I haven't been perfect, but if you can just let her live, I promise I'll try to be a better person. And if, in your infinite wisdom, you decide to start the aging process on me, I will understand.”

Dorothy covers her mother’s, Sophia, mouth.

“And I promise I will not have sex with anyone unless they really, really need it. Amen.” Blanche finishes cheerfully.

“Girl, you’re bat-shit crazy on all levels!” Lexie tells her.

“And now I want to sing you all a song with my friend Rose.” Blanche says to the church.

“What?”

“Shut up, Rose.” Blanche says. “Now, start singing.”

♪ _A piece of blue sky just fell on my head  
_ _The wherefore and why is best left unsaid  
_ _But I have a hunch and it's appalling  
_ _That like it or not, the sky is falling!_

After Rose finished her verse, Blanche sang the next part.

♪ _A piece of up there just landed down here  
_ _You better beware, the message is clear_

Then they both started to sing together.

♪ _Though millions may find the prospect galling  
_ _It's run for your life, the sky is falling!_

They both stopped singing.

“Dorothy, sing the next part with us!” Rose says.

“Ah, no.” Dorothy says.

“Come on, Pussycat, for all time’s sake.” Sophia says.

“Well, I did once do a production of _‘Showboat’_ in high school, and everyone said I was pretty good.”

“Are you kidding me? No one can sing _‘Old Man River’_ like my Pussycat.”

“Then you're saying you'll do it?” Blanche asked.

“Well, as they say, _‘The show must go on.’_ ” Dorothy said.

“Pussycat, It'll be like the old days.”

Dorothy started singing.

♪ _A piece of blue sky just did what they said  
_ _Don't stand there and sigh  
_ _Get under the bed_

Then Dorothy, Rose and Blanche start singing.

♪ _Don't stop to complain, it's no good grumbling  
_ ‘ _Cause this isn't rain, the sky is crumbling_

“What?” A confused male church goer asked, and the three women sighed.

♪ _A piece of blue sky Just fell on her head-_

Dorothy sang as she pointed at Rose and Sophia started laughing.

“Well, she is an idiot.” Sophia said.

Jackson started laughing loudly at that.

♪ _The wherefore and why are best left unsaid  
_ _But we have a hunch, and it's appalling  
_ _That like it or not, the sky is falling_

♪ _Help! Disaster is near!_ Rose sang.

♪ _Help! We're tremblin' with fear!_ Blanche sang.

♪ _Help. The outlook is drear!_ Dorothy sang in a deadpan voice.

Then they all sang the song together.

♪ _We're dreadin' Armageddon may disrupt our career  
_ _And though he may refuse the news we bring  
_ _We must fly and try to warn the king_

The whole church clapped at that performance.

“Thank you all for that….. show.” Robbie said. “At least one out of the four of you can be classified as the level-headed one.”

“I give encores to anyone who is interested. My number is in bathroom stalls, store fronts and in books – bold print that is.” Blanche states.

“My hero.” Lexie says.

“Let’s move on.” Robbie says as he catches his mother’s gaze at Lexie and Blanche. “Mom, would you like to lead our patrons to the next song?”

Sure, love.” Martha says as she stands from her seat.

“Thank you, mom.”

♪ _Shall we gather by the river  
_ _At the beautiful, beautiful river  
_ _Gather with the saints at the river  
_ _That flows by the throne of God_

♪ _Yes, we will gather by the river  
_ _The beautiful, beautiful river  
_ _Gather with the Saints at the river  
_ _That flows by the throne of God_

Martha sings.

Everyone, except Lexie sings along with Martha.

♪ _Shall we gather by the river  
_ _At the beautiful, beautiful river  
_ _Gather with the saints at the river  
_ _That flows by the throne of God_

♪ _Yes, we will gather_

♪ _Yes, we will gather  
_ _by the river_

♪ _The beautiful, beautiful river  
_ _Gather with the Saints at the river  
_ _That flows by the throne of God_

“Amen!” Martha praised as she finished singing.

“That was beautiful, mommy.” Robbie said.

“Anytime, son.” Lexie responded and Lexie scoffed.

“Hallelujah!” Maggie says.

“Now, I want everyone in the congregation to raise their hand who think that they know the Lord.”

Almost half of the church raises their dominant hand.

“I want you to keep them up if someone has told you about him.”

The one’s who had their hands raised are the one who hands that are still raised.

Jackson looks around and shakes his head at everyone.

“This is pitiful.” Robbie says. “You seriously need help. Who wants to help me speak to my brothers and sisters?”

“I would.” A man with a kind voice says.

“Thank you.”

The kind old man is tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they can be tucked into his belt. He has a very long and crooked nose that looks as if it has been broken at least twice.

“Church, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I have to say, that was pitiful. Imagine seeing all of you in here and not all of you raised your hands. I can’t stress this enough, but you all let evil run inside of you all like Death Eaters in Little Hangleton.” The old, but kind man says.

“Tell the truth, Sir!” Maggie says as she springs out of her seat. “You can tell the Death Eaters to play Sexual Healing to eat me!”

“Heathen! You are a straight up Heathen, my sister!” Robbie says. “Have you no shame?”

“So is Blanche who’s known as the Family Slut.” Sophia says.

“That isn’t a bad thing, you fucking Italian Gecko.” Lexie says.

“Beat it you 35 year old mattress.”

“Or what?”

“I can have you eliminated with one phone call.”

“And she means it.” Dorothy tells Lexie. “Now shut up, or else the next victim in this town will be you!”

“Ladies, this isn’t the time or the place to do this.” Dumbledore tells them.

“Praise the Lord! Someone who has common sense!” Martha states.

“Now, imagine how someone would think about us if they were to look in here. Someone would really think that we as a family don’t understand the purpose of certain things, will abuse it.”

“Amen! Hallelujah!” Lexie shouts.

Robbie sees Maggie shaking and moving sensually, so he moves towards her while Dumbledore is speaking.

“Money can buy you a house, but not a home. Money can buy you a friend, but it cannot buy you a true friend. Money can buy you medicine, but it will not heal you. Only your God – who is also my God – will help you. It will help if you let him into your heart-”

Lexie suddenly maneuvers her body in a weird way and wraps her legs around Robbie and starts to thrust her hips into Robbie as he is trying to get her to keep still and sane.

“Heathen. God, forgive Maggie for her sins.” Martha says as Maggie is shouting in complete pleasure.

“Never let him go! Never, _ever_ let him go!” Maggie says, clutching onto Jackson’s shoulder as she repeats Dumbledore’s words. After a few minutes of struggling to get out of her grasp, he takes a deep breath and looks towards the ceiling.

“Sorry for her actions, my Lord.”

“So, how can I understand a man who beats his wife?” Dumbledore asks the church.

No response.

“Until you beat a woman so got until she knows her place.” Jackson says.

“No, no, no. That is not the way.” Dumbledore says. “How can I understand a man, who takes a woman from another and beating her like Chris Brown did to Rihanna? Why does he do that? It’s because it makes him feel like a man, doesn’t it? Does it make him feel inferior to her? No. What these men need to do is stop beating on women, and take a good look at things to fix themselves. After all, the ocean comes from the east to the west, so you need to put the Lord in your heart and let him promote you into a higher power.”

“Hallelujah!” Martha says waving her hand to the sky.

“Thank you, Jesus.” A church goer says.

“Amen!” Maggie says.

With that said, Dumbledore went to the podium, pulled his wand out and conjured something.

“Church, I know that some people have bad marriages, and that is human nature.”

“That’s right!” Maggie says as she nods her head in agreement.

“And no matter how much we try to make it work, God knows that he’s always going to be with you. I know that Robbie here has tried to make his work-”

“Amen.” Martha says without any hesitation.

“And I know that he has tried using this.” Dumbledore says, as he lifted up one of the items that he conjured.

It was a thick, six inch dildo.

“And church, if that wasn’t enough, sometimes he uses this.”

Dumbledore lifted up the other item that he had conjured, which was a thicker and slightly longer dildo. As he is holding each dildo into the air, Lexie glares at Dumbledore.

“Wow.” An impressed Blanche says.

“Church, when Robbie’s……...tool doesn’t hang, he can’t bang, so he uses these.”

“Oh, my.” Maggie says as she rubs her hands together.

“Even when he uses these, Lexie here says that they are too small. So, what is it that my fellow brother her has to do to please her, church?”

“He should get her a taser to make her go crazy!” Maggie says as she stands up and starts dancing sexually.

Dumbledore simply sighs as if he were just done with Maggie.

“Church, when Lexie gets up in the morning, and she looks at herself in the mirror, she sees her pretty face, lovely hair...”

Lexie smiles at that.

“Her fake titties, stretch marks and aging body….”

Lexie’s smile drops.

“Well, none of that matters because at the end of the day at least she still has her health seeing as how she can still use her five senses.”

“Hallelujah!” Martha says.

“Get on with this service, you old man!” Jackson snaps.

“Church, if you don’t have the lord in your life, nothing that you want or go for in life will work.”

“Never work!” Maggie shouts as she touches herself sensually.

“It can never work!”

“Never!”

“And it won’t work until you know that Jesus Christ was crucified in our name. Do you know what His greatest suffering was, church?”

“No.” Maggie said.

“When He was nailed up on that cross, and look up into Heaven, He said _‘Oh, God. My God. Why have thou forsaken me?’_ That was His greatest suffering. See, if you really think about it, when He was suffering for us, He also paid for our sins. He paid for your sins, my sins, and Bugs Bunny’s sins, but just remember, we are humans and we are bound to mess up since we aren’t perfect human beings. Well, I am done talking, but I want to say thank you for letting me speak and that we are also allowed to have a good time too. Rise church, while I play a good song to end service.”

Dumbledore waves his wand in the air and Cardi B’s song WAP starts playing.

♪ _I said, certified freak  
_ _Seven days a week  
_ _Wet-ass pussy  
_ _Make that pull-out game weak, woo_

“Yasss!” Maggie says as she springs out of her seat.

“As much as I love this song, I’m gonna pass. See you bitches later.” Lexie says as she waves her cigarette in Robbie’s face and leaves the church.

“Turn it up!” A man says and the volume increases.

♪ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pussy  
_ _Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy  
_ _Give me everything you got for this wet-ass pussy_

♪ _Beat it up, nigga, catch a charge  
_ _Extra large and extra hard  
_ _Put this pussy right in your face  
_ _Swipe your nose like a credit card  
_ _Hop on top, I wanna ride  
_ _I do a kegel while it's inside  
_ _Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes  
_ _This pussy is wet, come take a dive  
_ _Tie me up like I'm surprised  
_ _Let's role play, I'll wear a disguise  
_ _I want you to park that big Mack truck  
_ _Right in this little garage  
_ _Make it cream, make me scream  
_ _Out in public, make a scene_  
 _I don't cook, I don't clean  
_ _But let me tell you how I got this ring…_

Martha simply stands up and looks at the whole church dancing to the explicit song.

“I have to go.” She says. “This is the devils music.”

“Yes it is!” Maggie says laughing, gyrating on Jackson as Martha flees the church.

They all continue to dance as the song continues to play until the song is over.

“We have to do this again.” Robbie says.

“I concur.” Maggie says. “I haven't enjoyed church in a long time.”

“Unfortunately, I can see that.” Robbie says.

**Author's Note:**

> Which characters do you want to see in this story?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You've Got My Man? I Don't Think So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587488) by [Zyler_Greedy69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69)




End file.
